


12 Fics of Christmas

by Bluezinthos



Series: 12 Fics of Christmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos
Summary: A collection of 12 short stories with our favorite OTP leading up to Christmas!





	

One Good Reason

Rose sat in the dim light of her room and let her tears drip silently onto the worn-out leather of _his_ coat. His scent had long faded from the buttery soft leather but not from her. Her spare pillow smelled of it, the armchair in the library smelled of it, _he_ smelled of it.

But _he_ wasn’t _him_.

 _He_ walked away. _He_ broke her heart over and over again. _He_ smiled at everyone.

She’d been the only one to make _him_ smile.

She had a million reasons to leave and Mickey was pushing her to go.

 _He_ needed to give her just one good reason to stay.

There was a tap at the door and before she could say it was locked, it swung open. She was about to scold the Doctor for using his sonic screwdriver but he was empty handed and as disheveled as she’d ever seen him. He was without a tie, the top few buttons of his oxford undone and his shirtsleeves rolled up. Once it would have made her heart quicken.

“Rose.”

If he thought anything of _his_ coat, he said nothing, just took it off her lap and placed it carefully around her shoulders before wiping her eyes. She moved over a bit to let him lay beside her.

“I mucked everything up today.” He didn’t question it.

“Doctor…”

“I don’t think this body came out quite right. I said sometimes it doesn’t go well, didn’t I? I wanted it to work out so well too. Thought it when I took the vortex out of you. ‘Let me be a bit younger and a bit prettier for Rose.’”

Sighing, he grabbed her hand and began playing with her fingers, measuring hers with his.

“You liked the old me better though, eh? Rougher and angry, I didn’t like anyone. Well, almost anyone. This me’s just a big old flirt. Hurt Reinette by promising her the stars. Hurt you by constantly running off feet first without paying attention when your hand should be in mine. Hurt you by not listening and bringing Mickey aboard. Hurt Mr. Mickey by bringing him.”

Sad brown eyes looked up at her and Rose felt her heart breaking for a different reason.

“Maybe I should try it again? I’ve got two more goes at it. Regenerate again and see if the next me isn’t such a bloody prat. Prolly have to do it away from the TARDIS though; she might not like me killing myself inside her.”

Said ship flashed her lights and hummed angrily.

“Doctor, no.”

Rose turned their hands so their fingers were intertwined. A perfect fit. Always a perfect fit.

Her reason.

“You ARE different. And I’m not saying it’s all bad or all good. Yeah, the old you wouldn’t have left me behind but you and I fought all the time then, too. You had a habit of thinking you were always right and not listening to me until we were stuck in a life and death moment that I could have prevented.”

She nudged his head with her knee.

“Now, you at least take what I say into consideration, even if you disregard it later. Yes, Reinette hurt me. You didn’t think. There was no backup plan for the two very not long lived _humans_ you left behind. For someone who is constantly reminding me that you can’t spend your forever with me, you sure forgot that pretty quick.”

“I am sorry, Rose. It’s the whole ‘Riding a white horse to the rescue.’ How many people can say they did that?”

She smiled. “Not many. But I need you to work with the human, Doctor.”

He fingered the old coat.

“Bit of both worlds… Rose, you are so precious to me…what?”

“You, you haven’t said that to me since you regenerated. It’s …it’s just nice.”

“I should remember to say it more. You keep this old Time Lord sane. I’m afraid of what I would be without you and that is a very selfish reason to want to keep you.”

“But it’s the same reason I want to keep you.”

A thump and a curse outside the door broke the mood and reminded them they weren’t alone on the ship.

“Rose, would you be upset if we dropped Mr. Mickey off at home?”


End file.
